1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module having performance of electrostatic prevention.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules include a barrel, a holder, a substrate, and a circuit board. The barrel is held in the holder. The holder is located on the circuit board via the substrate.
A stiffener is placed under the circuit board and used to support the camera module. The camera module may be affected by static electricity, thus, the performance of camera module may be reduce.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome the limitation described.